


Teasing’s part of the fun that comes before the kissing.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Passion, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Zero knows well the man underneath the suit, that’s the reason why he has decided to tease Jude.





	Teasing’s part of the fun that comes before the kissing.

Jude has made his way home after another monotonous day at the Arena. He was practically humming with sexual frustration as his boyfriend Zero had been away for the last two weeks, and Jude was now someone who was used to sex at least twice a day.  
Driving home, he thought of all the things he wanted to do to him, and gradually became more and more hard as he fantasised about Zero's strong body and sweet ass that loved to clench tightly around his aching cock.  
As he pulled into the driveway, he could hear faint music drifting from the house, which was odd because Zero normally liked the peace and quiet of their house after a long day at work.  
Locking his car and making his way to the front door, the music got louder, until Jude could recognise it as the sensual, seductive tune that Zero often massage him to, which made the bulge in his trousers even more prominent, pressing almost painfully against his zipper as he thought of his strong hands on his naked body.  
When he opened the door, there was no sight of Zero. But there was a piece of paper taped to the banister of the stairs. Moving forwards, Jude read the words on the piece of paper and nearly came in his boxers.

“I'm teasing my cock and slowly sliding my finger inside of myself thinking of you, right on the spot where you'll be standing. Come upstairs...”

Almost panting, Jude bounded up the stairs three at a time, and looked around wildly, wanting to find Zero quickly and bury his cock in him. Instead he found a second note, on the floor of the landing.

“I'm getting closer... My fingers slide easily inside of me as I imagine your thick cock hitting my prostate. I'm moaning enough for the neighbours to hear... Come satisfy me stupid...”

With his cock practically begging to be released from the confines of his trousers, Jude made it to the bedroom door where he found a third piece of paper, with Zero’s familiar writing on it. Although he could hear noises from inside their bedroom, he still stopped to read the final note, and his knees almost buckled. 

“I need to come Jude. My fingers are rolling up and down fast over my cock, making me moan with pleasure thinking of your mouth around me, but I need you to make me come Jude... Step into paradise...”

Biting back a groan, Jude turned the handle and stepped into the room. The sight before his eyes almost gave him a coronary. Although the main light was off, the room was glowing gently from the flames of little candles that were dotted around the room on whatever surfaces were available. The floor was covered in deep red rose petals, creating a seductive atmosphere that only increased Jude’s blood level more. The candles and petals were a nice touch, but Jude couldn't take his eyes off Zero, who had captivated his attention as soon as he'd spied him lying on the bed, with his legs wide open giving him a full view of his wet glistening ass as he tilted his head back and moaned, one of his hands busy toying with his hard cock and the other frantically circling his throbbing ass. When Zero next opened his eyes, which were glazed over with lust and filled with a dark, deep desire, he spotted Jude and gave him the dirtiest smile he had ever seen. 

"Can you see how hard I am Jude? I need to come so badly. I need you to make me come. Please Jude..."

He didn't need to be asked twice. Ripping his shirt off when he couldn't unbutton it fast enough, he winced as he undid his zipper over his now painful erection, and shed the rest of his clothes in a heartbeat. Crossing over to the bed, he surveyed what was before him. The bedsheets were rumpled where he had twisted and turned on them in a state of lust, the pillows were nearly off the bed, and Zero was completely naked, breathing hard with his cock rock hard and sticking up in the air, his strong legs spread wide and his hole was absolutely soaked, Jude could see the moisture of the lube from his standing position. 

Disregarding his aching cock, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Zero’s waist, careful to keep his weight off him. Leaning down on his elbows, he looked into his flushed face and then lowered his mouth to his, teasing him endlessly with short perfunctory kisses, and quick swipes of his tongue against his eager lips. Eventually Zero could take it no more, wrapped both of his arms around his neck and slid his tongue straight into his mouth. 

With a loud groan Jude gave up, and kissed him back passionately, whilst letting his hand drift slowly downwards until he could lightly abrade his already hard nipple with his palm. Zero moaned as he felt his fingers moving in circles round his nipple, driving his crazy as he rocked his hips to try and alleviate the ever growing throbbing between his legs. 

Jude tore his mouth away from his and kissed a path down his neck, licking his soft collarbone before slowly moving his lips downwards to suck a nipple into his mouth, pressing it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Zero arched his back and tangled his hands into his hair, keeping his head anchored in place as he whimpered with pleasure. Jude moved to take the other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment until Zero was moaning beneath him, begging him to touch him properly.  
With a wicked grin, Jude moved lower, licking a circle round his navel before quickly dipping into it with his tongue. Then he moved his mouth downwards, and settled between his open legs, propped up on his elbows and surveyed what was before him. 

Zero was evidently very turned on, he was so hard, and Jude swiped his tongue from his thigh to his hip, teasing him mercilessly until his hips came off the bed in a silent plea for more. 

Eager as he was to move things along, Jude moved slightly closer and lightly drew the tip of his tongue across his cock, which was highly sensitive and tender to his touch. Then he ignored it completely, using his fingers to open him wider and drawing his tongue across his hole, tasting him and getting more and more turned on as his moans grew louder and the smell and taste of him seemed to cloud his judgement, until he could think of nothing but making him come, letting him feel the pleasure he'd been waiting for ever since he left him the first message. 

Zero once again slid his fingers into his thick hair and shifted his hips, letting him know he needed his attention focused on one place only. He lowered his head once more and started to lick and flick his swollen cock, zeroing in on that spot alone, and his hands tightened in his hair as he got closer and closer to reaching orgasm. 

He was going crazy now, his hips were lifting uncontrollably and he was moaning loud enough to wake the whole street, but Jude didn't care as he continued to tease and torture his aching cock.  
As soon as he started panting, he could tell he was getting close, and slid one long finger straight into him, causing him to groan as his tight inner muscles closed on his finger as he slowly stroked his prostate. The pressure was building in his hard erection, but he ignored it as he upped the attention to his cock, that he licked even faster, and slid a second finger into him, thrusting faster and faster until he screamed his name at the top of his lungs and began to come, spasming almost uncontrollably and tightening on his fingers, his inner muscles clamping down hard as waves of immeasurable pleasure washed through him, racking his body until there was nothing left.

Zero was panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. He felt completely boneless as he lay limp on the soft mattress, still struggling to take in air as aftershocks zapped through his body, until he felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure heaven. Jude pressed a soft kiss to his tingling cock and moved back up his body, a look of pure satisfaction on his face as he watched his breathe in great lungfuls of air, his cheeks flushed as his entire body relaxed, all his muscles loosening as an effect from his tremendous orgasm. 

He bent his head and kissed him languorously, trying to keep his control in check as he suddenly became very aware of his aching cock again, resting against his hip as his tongue dipped into his open mouth.  
Despite just coming, Zero began to get turned on again as Jude's tongue explored his mouth, and he began to kiss him back harder, passionately sliding his tongue over his bottom lip as he wrapped one of his strong legs over his masculine hip, bringing they hard erection flush. He groaned into his mouth, struggling to stay calm as his dick throbbed harder still at the thought of sliding inside his hot, tight heaven. 

Suddenly Zero wrapped both arms around him, entangled his legs with his and then rolled to the side, taking him with himself until he had flipped him to a lying position on the wide bed, and he was straddling his stomach. Jude shut his eyes to combat the wave of desire that flooded through him as he felt his weight against the flat planes of his stomach, exhaling loudly as he shifted slightly and he felt the full extent of how soaked he was, rubbing tantalisingly against his belly, just in front of his rock solid cock. 

Just as suddenly as before, Zero lifted himself up onto his hands and knees. After leaning forwards and delivering a kiss that would've made his knees buckle had he not been lying down, he moved downwards, past his well defined chest and past the spot where he'd left a slight wet mark, until he was right in between his legs. 

Jude knew what he was going to do, but he was so hard that he might come if he didn't try and control himself. Clutching at the sheets, he waited in highly-strung anticipation for the first feel of his wet tongue against the aching tip of his erection. However when it came, it wasn't what he expected. 

Instead of touching his cock, Zero gently took his balls into his mouth, and sucked softly until he let out a strangled groan. Shutting his eyes and tipping his head back further onto the soft pillows, he almost shouted as his delicate hand wrapped around his aching dick. The duel sensation of his cool hand on him and his hot mouth slowly licking his balls was driving him crazy. But this was nothing compared to what he felt when he switched his methods. Jude really did shout when his hot mouth closed on his swollen cock, his tongue slowly flicking the sensitive spot on the underside of his penis and his hand encompassed the thick base and began to put pressure on the base of his cock. Zero studied his cock for a moment, and then with a very dirty smile on his face bent down again, and sucked the sensitive tip straight into his mouth, his tongue frantically teasing him as his cheeks hollowed from the effort of sucking him for so long. When he surfaced for air, he was grinning from ear to ear, and dove straight back in, eager to taste him again. He went deeper this time, letting his cock slide into his mouth as far as it would go, and using one hand to gently start caressing his tight balls. Jude could feel himself getting closer and closer. He wound his hands into his hair, and almost came when he felt his talented mouth suck on the hard tip of his cock, the most sensitive part, and panted fast. With a groan, he gently lifted his head from his aching erection, knowing that if he kept going he would come in his mouth. Although this sounded like a very tempting prospect, he wanted to enjoy this time with Zero for as long as possible, and that included making him come again, making him shout his name for the world to hear. 

Zero sat up, straddling his hips, letting Jude look his fill. His eyes turned several shades darker with desire as he drank in the sight of his flushed cheeks, his slightly kiss-swollen lips, his hard nipples, all the way down to his powerful abs and the hot, hard cock and the balls that were pressing against his still aching erection. 

Wrapping his strong arms around his back, he pulled him forwards until their bodies were touching from chest to toe, and then swiftly rolled so he was underneath him. Kissing him fiercely, Jude reached between their sweat-dampened bodies and began to gently tease his swollen cock, knowing he would be sensitive from his previous orgasm. 

As he began to moan, he slid two fingers into his warm, tight hole and continued to massage his balls with his thumb, drawing louder noises from him as he became even harder. Zero started to arch his hips into his hand, gasping for breath and moaning until he silenced his cries with his mouth, mimicking with his tongue the motions his fingers were making inside him, thrusting rhythmically into his mouth until he was almost begging to come, his entire body ready for him. He grabbed his throbbing cock and tried to steer him towards his entrance, his seeking hands almost taking him over the edge. He shifted slightly to find the best position, pushed Zero’s legs slightly wider apart, and with his tongue still intimately exploring his mouth, thrust into him.

Jude nearly came just from entering him. His inner muscles had clenched down on his cock, and he was soaking wet. Gritting his teeth and regaining some of his very shaky control, he began to slowly stroke in and out, making sure to move slowly enough that he would feel the movements against his prostate. His hands moved to clutch his shoulders as both of his long legs wrapped around his waist, locking his feet together and using his heels to press against his back, encouraging him to move faster inside him. 

Screwing his eyes shut, Jude began to move faster, thrusting into his ass more forcefully as he tightened around him every time he pulled halfway out. They were both breathing fast now, all their concentration taken by straining to reach orgasm, he moaning and he groaning as his rigid cock slid in and out of him, taking them both closer to the brink. 

Zero’s nails suddenly dug into his back as his strokes became stronger still, his every thrust rubbing against his prostate, making his moans even louder as waves of pleasure began to wash through his entire body. With a shout, Zero started coming, wild and hot, his whole body racking so hard with an orgasm that Jude felt it too. His inner muscles were closing tightly around him, and the feeling was so exquisite that he nearly lost control as he continued to spasm around his aching erection, covering it with his cum. Jude kept thrusting into his tight passage, knowing that he was so close to coming that he wasn't going to last more than a few more strokes. One, two, three strong thrusts later and his long awaited orgasm rushed up to meet him, sending him into a spiral of ecstasy from which he never wanted to escape, his groans of pleasure mingling with Zero's still erratic breathing. 

Finally his hips stilled and he slumped on top of him, his body weight pushing him into the mattress as he struggled for breath, his arms wrapping around him once again to hold him close. When he could feel enough strength in his arms to lift himself up, he propped himself up on his elbows, and looked down at his flushed face. He smiled, and he grinned when he realised he could feel his hardening cock against his thigh. 

Well, he would have no problem with starting all over again...


End file.
